


Everything Looks Perfect (When You’re Just Passing Through)

by mangoharry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoharry/pseuds/mangoharry
Summary: Luke and Ashton’s relationship isn’t what it seems to Michael and Calum.





	

Michael and Calum were suspicious of Luke and Ashton. They had decided to spend the rest of the year together in Los Angeles — sans technology — and “banding” as Ashton had lamely named it. Michael and Calum were not stupid. They knew exactly what Luke and Ashton were doing, despite how careful they thought they were being. Michael cringed at the thought of Ashton pinning Luke down to the couch of the house they were renting while coffee cooled down on the table. He glanced over his new game of Super Mario Run and Calum was asleep again. He gently nudged the younger guy, and Calum stirred in his sleep, waking up and looking around and smiling when his eyes met Michael’s. Michael’s eyes held a glint of something unidentifiable; something worried Calum in the slightest. He could practically see the gears in Michael’s head moving.

“Let’s go drop in on Luke and Ashton,” Michael said, and Calum rose up from the couch, stretching his arms above his head and smiling. He knew his bandmates were involved but he wasn’t as interested as Michael was. He decided to go along for the ride, and maybe he could convince Michael to pick up a pizza on the way back, providing Ashton didn’t kill them for arriving unannounced. 

—

Luke and Ashton were currently existing in a small bubble that was all their own in their LA home. Their phones had been shut off as soon as they’d arrived in America, and neither of them had any complaints about it. Surely, Michael and Calum had tried to contact them by now, but neither of them cared. They were currently sitting on the couch watching a Christmas comedy on Netflix, and Ashton was quietly laughing, the movement causing Luke to bounce slightly. He spared a glance up at Ashton, and he was truly glowing, the light from the Christmas tree highlighting the colors in his eyes as the image on the screen danced in front of his vision. Luke was truly in awe of his best friend turned lover, and couldn’t be happier Ashton called him his. This was their first Christmas away from their families, and since their families were the only ones that knew, they were okay with the two of them spending the Christmas season in LA, as long as they’d be back in Sydney for New Year’s Day. Ashton’s mum kissed them both on the cheek and ushered them onto the plane that carried them across oceans to their warm and happy destination.

The house they were renting was professionally decorated but admittedly a bit sparse. Luke had insisted on finding a real Christmas tree in California — which was nearly impossible — and didn’t even take care of it. Ashton was constantly stepping on the fallen leaves, but who could stay mad at the angle he called his, Luke Hemmings? The boy he’d been in love with since the first time they’d met (As cynical as Ashton might seem at times, he does believe in love at first sight.) was sitting beneath him, cold feet tangled up with his in the blanket. Luke was fond of stealing body heat from Ashton and that was exactly what he was doing right at this moment. But Ashton felt eyes on him and looked down at a smiling, sleepy lapful of Luke Hemmings. His heart literally jumped as he blushed down at the happy boy staring up at him. 

If this was a dream, he would never want to wake up.

—   
Michael and Calum were on their way over to an address Luke had sent them a few weeks ago with the message “only come if the world is on fire” with Calum in his passenger’s seat trying to find a radio station that wasn’t playing commercials or some generic pop song. He couldn’t find one, and gave up, plugging his phone to the aux cord and playing something he and Michael could both agree on.

“So what do you think they’ll be doing? How many fingers will Luke have up his ass?” Michael asked Calum suddenly, and Calum made a face in response. 

“I bet we’ll be intruding on like, a super cute moment…something with Luke staring at the Christmas tree and saying how it lights up the room like Ashton does,” Calum said, looking out the window at the trees whirring past them.

“God, I hope you’re right. I’d need a long time to recover from seeing what I said,” Michael said chuckling as Calum skipped a song. Within a few minutes, they were pulling in to Luke and Ashton’s rented home. 

Calum waited for Michael to exit the car, since it was his idea, and followed him up to the door. Just as he was about to knock, he stopped in his tracks. When Calum reached the doorway, he too stopped and looked at the sight in front of them.

Luke was standing in front of Ashton, who had his arms wrapped around his torso, and they were staring at the Christmas tree in front of them with million dollar smiles on both of their faces. Michael pulled his fist back from the door and watched in amazement as two of his best friends stood in front of him, so obviously in love.   
“I’m glad I was right,” Calum said, walking back to the car. “Let’s let them be in their bubble for a few more days.”

Michael walked away from the front door, and climbed into his car.

“Oh, there’s probably something I should tell you, Michael.” Calum said, staring straight forward.  
Michael waited for Calum to go on. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Calum quickly said, and spared a glance over at his red-faced best friend.  
“Good,” Michael said, pulling Calum’s hand towards his. “I didn’t know how much longer I could keep it a secret from you.”

And if they started dating because of what they’d seen in Luke and Ashton’s home, they’d never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm brand new here and I'd love to get some feedback. I write on tumblr as well, my URL is luke-blurbs.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
